The Element Chronicles
|help= |players= |creator=Element Knight 375.png |image=ElementChronicles1.jpg |imagewidth= |username=Element Knight 375 |author=Gavin |publisher=''Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony'' |system=''Xbox One, Wii U, PS4, PC'' |ratings=''Teen'' |modes=''Singleplayer'' |genres= }} The Element Chronicles would be a highly customizable adventure game for the Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, and PC. It would be unique for its options to customize not only appearance, but also weaponry and magical abilities stemming from natural elements. For a long time, RPGs and adventure games have been one of my favorite genres of video game. I've been playing them since I was little, since I always found them the most engaging and immersive of all the games I played. More specifically, though, I loved fantasy RPGs, most likely since I grew up on stuff like Zelda, Elder Scrolls, and Lord of the Rings. This has, over time, become my signature idea, and for good reason. I've poured my heart and soul into this, and it combines elements from some of my favorite games of all time. Hopefully, it's the best it can possibly be, and you all enjoy it! Plot The basic plot of the game would be that you are a resident of a world known as Hanifell which is divinely governed by two deities, a male and a female named Rhey and Rhea respectively, whose children (predictably a mixture of sons and daughters) represent all of the thinkable elements. Rhey and Rhea, meanwhile, were created by Sentris, the god of Time, and Vaia, the goddess of Space. Rhey is the god of ambition, while Rhea is the goddess of balance, and the two were created when the unique human race came into being on Hanifell, so that they may foster their mortal wellbeing. There exists a threat in Hanifell to human wellbeing, however; a man who was blessed in birth by Zyr, the god of mischief and entropy, and the equal to Sentris and Vaia. This man's name is Gairus, and has spent his life exploring war and the outer reaches of mental magic and necromancy. Gairus uses his abilities to summon a discourse with Rhey and Rhea, and tells them that the people of his world are exploiting the elements but are showing no respect for the gods and goddesses who provide them. However, it's all a convincing, contrived illusion made to deceive all of the gods and make them betray their own people. Rhey is fooled by Gairus's ruse, and is outraged. A divine war against humanity is exactly what Gairus wants to happen, though, because a weakened world will allow him to gain control, and amid the chaos, he can gain the trust of Rhey and steal the Metakhronos Sword, a weapon crafted by Sentris and Vaia. Legend says that Sentris and Vaia were practically tricked into creating it by Zyr, who persuaded them to help him create a weapon that could crush the gods and their domain as an ultimate security precaution in case they should abuse their power against humanity, even though such a weapon shouldn't have been created by gods who were meant to remain neutral in mortal affairs. Zyr considers the creation of the sword to be his greatest ploy, for he knew that its existence could lead to nothing but chaos. Rhey quickly decides that the people of Hanifell need to learn a harsh lesson of respect, and sends fierce creatures down to the surface, supposedly to restore order to the land but, in actuality, meant to terrorize it. The numerous gods object to this act of aggression, but Rhey takes advantage of his power to sap them of theirs and use it to carry out his misguided war, while trapping them in their own realms as monsters themselves. Rhea, on the other hand, distrusts Gairus and believes that the people are not responsible for any wrongdoing. However, lacking the power or desire to try to forcibly stop Rhey in his state of extreme rage and strength, she leaves the realm of gods and joins humanity temporarily to seek out someone to put an end to the crisis on Hanifell's behalf. However, there is one person who remains a symbol of hope. The main character (who can be named anything the player wants, but for purposes of clarity I'll just call Zeta) departs from home as part of a journey of spiritual discovery, necessity, leisure, or many other customizable options, and ends up in the middle of the titanic conflict that has erupted in the land. The actual adventure begins when Zeta is in the middle of a town when the fighting starts, and this is where the opening of the game would also take place. Zeta puts up a strong fight, but ultimately, his/her basic weapon is not good enough and he/she gets knocked out in an explosion. Upon waking, Zeta finds himself/herself in the cloudy, cool, bright elemental realm of Aethron. For a moment, he/she wonders if he/she is in some form of miraculous afterlife, but begins to suspect not because he/she still feels his/her physical form. Immediately afterward, he/she sees a white light in the distance, and decides to follow it. This serves as the first "dungeon" of the game, traversing through the cliffs and winds of the realm of Aethron. Upon reaching the light, Zeta approaches it slowly and finds it to be a gem of some sort. It is then that Rhea appears to Zeta (to his/her great surprise) and explains that it is the elemental gem of air, and the first part of her failsafe plan that she put together in case the Metakhronos Sword were to fall into the wrong hands. It is one of many gems meant to form together with a metal husk to form the Shizen Blade, a weapon imbued with pure elemental power. The gems were crafted specifically to be a cross between earthly and divine matter. As such, their power in the Shizen Blade makes it the only weapon capable of both matching the Metakhronos Sword's power and resisting its metaphysical properties. Zeta is made to fully realize his/her part in a larger need to restore harmony between divinity and humanity, and keep the Metakhronos Sword from ever falling into corrupt hands. Zeta then ventures to all of the Elemental Realms, sections of the world which are dominated by particular elements, and which are located throughout Hanifell. He/she must then defeat as many creatures as necessary in each one, and fight all of the Patreal beasts, fierce creatures which are the secret weapons behind the Rhey's endeavor to restore world order. Once a Patreal beast is defeated, Zeta obtains a gem that is the sacred divine relic of the Realm. When all of these gems are collected, he/she will have the element power strong enough to confront and expose Gairus, and therefore save the world from a dreadful fate. Ending Sequence Soon after Zeta finally completes the Shizen Blade, Zyr appears to Sentris and Vaia from their metaphysical dimension and tells them outright that things have gone too far on Hanifell, and that the Metakhronos Sword must be used against Rhey, lest all of mortality be destroyed. Despite not trusting Zyr, they come to their own decision that he's right; they have no choice but to intervene in mortal affairs for the first time in centuries. Sentris and Vaia confront Rhey, and predictably, Rhey refuses to comply with their wishes. Having no other clear option, they attempt to strike him with the sword, when out of nowhere, Gairus appears and merges his being with that of Rhey. Him now being neither definitively divine or human, Gairus blocks the sword with his hand and seizes it without being harmed, and uses it to vanish from the others' sight instantaneously, and down to the surface of Hanifell, where he shows up in the largest city around and begins simply laying waste as a celebration of his new power. Rhea, whose mortal embodiment is hiding in the city, breaks her cover and attempts to hold off Gairus with little success. Meanwhile, Zeta makes his/her way to the scene, where he/she completes the Shizen Blade and decides to face Gairus in a duel, after so long defying each other's plans from afar. The battle rages through the ruins of the city, up a mountainside, and through the raw power clashing, into the rainy sky. Assuming the player is skilled enough, Zeta forces his way beyond Gairus's defenses and strikes him through with the Shizen Blade, thus deteriorating his mortal half and separating Rhey out of his body. After his/her struggle, Zeta is brought up to the gods' plain of existence, where Rhea and a highly wearied Rhey are together again after the ordeal. Rhea explains that Gairus is permanently dead thanks to Zeta, but there's no guarantee something like this won't happen again, because she has the suspicion that his existence was not a result of mere fate, but she's confident that if it does, Zeta will be around to help. Rhey, meanwhile, apologizes for his actions, claiming that while Gairus had fogged his mind, his anger was at least partially his own. His hubris had made him vulnerable, and it almost led to the downfall of his whole world. However, all being returned to normal, the other gods forgave him, and he expresses his gratitude and admiration of Zeta for his/her perseverance. As a show of favor and appreciation, the two decide to grant Zeta any kind of material wish in their power to grant. At this point, the player has a choice of a few options for wishes, such as repairing the damage done after the final battle, or being able to keep the Shizen Blade to use for his/her own purposes. At this point, they send off Zeta to his/her own affairs, and the game ends, after which the rest of the world is explorable. Dimensional Administrator Easter Egg There would be an easter egg in this game touching on another idea on the wiki called Dimensional Administrator: The Locked Dimension. Depending on what gender you choose for the Zeta character, you will have slightly different easter eggs. If you choose the male gender, you will have an encounter with Aria; if you're female, you will encounter Isaac. (To get acquainted with these characters, check out the main page.) After completing the events of the main game, you can access a small portal at the end of a long cave maze in Morthea. When you enter, depending on the gender, you will be greeted by one of the protagonists from Dimensional Admin, and one of the two following things will happen: *Aria greets the male Zeta, and while he is trying to grasp the world he entered, Aria just approaches him and Zeta proceeds to ask who she is. She explains she is the ruler of this dimension along with her brother (although he is not home right now), and she then proceeds to ask who Zeta is. After both talk for a bit, Aria decides to test Zeta skills in-battle; if he wins, she will reward him with a special power that can be used at his leisure. You win the battle and Aria seems kind of surprised Zeta is a formidable foe, and gracefully gifts him the Dimensional power, a power which is explained in the elements section below. Zeta then departs from this dimension and says farewell to a new friend. *Isaac greets the female Zeta, and while she is trying to catch up what just happened and is trying to understand this new world, Isaac simply tells her to not to worry about it and asks who Zeta is. She explains, and proceeds to ask the same of him. He just tells her that he's the ruler of this dimension, along with his sister. After they talk for a bit, Isaac wants to test Zeta's skills in battle, since she was able to defeat Gairus, and he wants to test out if she has enough strength to really do such thing. If she wins, he will reward a special power to use "at her discretion." When you win the battle, Isaac is a bit frustrated she won the match, but as is his way, he eventually cheers up, and gifts her the Dimensional power, which is explained on the elements section below. Zeta then leaves the dimension and says farewell to her new friend. Gameplay My idea is for this game to be a real-time RPG, much like The Legend of Zelda or Monster Hunter. Its fighting physics would be much like Monster Hunter in that the physics would change depending on the weapon being used. Heavy weapons would have more heft and would take longer to swift, but would have a larger radius of effect. Meanwhile, a vanilla sword and shield would be effective in its own right, since it would be a combination of maneuverability and power. In many ways, this game would appear similar to Hyrule Warriors, or Dynasty Warriors in general. Movement would be realistic, and elemental magic attacks would range from small and precise to large and devastating. However, it would cross with the physics of Monster Hunter, and enemies would be fewer and more powerful. This game would also have its share of platforming, which would blend into the environment to make it feel more natural. Items like a grappling hook and boots of temporarily flight would make platforming more interesting as well, but could also be integrated into combat to give them more depth. Character customization The main character can be of either gender, and his/her appearance could be customized in detail. His/her weapons could be shaped and designed to suit the player, but the player would also begin with two basic powers based on two different elements. Each element sports a variety of options for powers. At the start of the game, after choosing which two elements to specialize in, the player can select one of three sub-powers to work with for each one. The player could then upgrade these base powers more quickly than others, along with other powers of the same element. Although, it should be mentioned that any power of any element would be obtainable somewhere, somehow in the overworld. The player can also select a class at the beginning of the game similar to Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. They could select from preset classes, or could alternatively create a custom class consisting of major and minor skills. Major skills would advance fastest, minor skills would advance a bit more slowly, and ones in neither category would be slowest. The skills to choose from would be: *Long weapons *Short weapons *Blunt weapons *Dual wielding *Hand-to-hand *Smithing *Launched projectiles *Thrown projectiles *Stealth *Mystics *Speechcraft *Destructive magic *Defensive magic *Healing magic *Speed *Endurance *Strength *Agility *Heavy armor *Medium armor *Light armor Weaponry The weapons customization for this game would work in an interesting way. There would be four categories of weaponry: Primary weapon This weapon would be special in that you would go into the game with it armed first. The player would be given various choices of beginning primary weapon; I wouldn't limit this selection to medieval Western weapons, although they would be included. I would also incorporate Eastern weapons, such as: *Nunchaku *Bo staffs *Tonfa *Katanas *Ninjatos *Staffs-in-three-parts *Tantos *Double blades *Double tantos *Scimitars *An invention of my own: a tonfa staff, which would be a short staff with a bar protruding from the middle to be operated like tonfa. As I mentioned, there would be some medieval-style weapons as well, such as: *Broadswords *Maces *Battleaxes *Warhammers *Longswords *Handaxes *Shortswords *Daggers *Spears Some weapons would have a variation in styles; for example, the tonfa could be operated in numerous ways, and the all swords (with possible exception of the broadsword) could be used with a backhanded grip, which I am personally an avid fan of. Secondary weapon The selection for the secondary weapon would be the same as for the primary, but a button can be used to switch between them. Ranged weapon As is known to us all, a hero is nothing without a ranged weapon. This, too, would be a diverse selection. The way I have it now, I would make available: *Longbows *Shortbows *Slingshots *Shurikens *Throwing daggers *Throwing maces *Boomerangs *Bolas *Caltrops This, too, would be a part of the weapon cycle. Magic Magic would also contribute to the weapon mechanics, but they would have other uses as well. For example, say you have air and lightning as your two specialized elements, and are using a longbow as a ranged weapon. When in shooting mode, you can toggle whether you want a plain projectile, one powered up with air, powered up with lightning, or one powered by both. The more elements you have the arrows imbued with, the more magic would be required, but the more potent they would be. Elements You can obviously derive from the title of The Element Chronicles that elements are an essential feature to the game, but insofar, their role hasn't been explained yet, you can use them for battle or for utility (in order to progress in the game). For example, it must be told what the elements are, what they symbolize, and whether they are represented by a god or goddess. To start, here is the list of elements. Fire One of the four classical elements, fire is a symbol of bravery, passion, ferocity, and perseverance. In this game, the Fire will be an offensive weapon that can deal damage to a large group of enemies and apply continuous damage over time for a short time, outside of battle, it can be used to melt snow and ice. This element is represented by the god called Magnus. Water Water is another of the four classical elements, water is a symbol of commitment, skill, resposibility, and pride. In this game, water can be used to slow down enemies' movements, use it as a protective bubble shield to absorb magical attacks and focus it to launch away a huge mass of water in a line. Outside of battle, it can pull down fires and you can dive and swim on water levels. This element is represented by the goddess called Aquaria. Air Air (or to some extent, Wind), being another of the four classical elements, is a symbol of intelligence, wisdom, cleverness, and knowledge. In this game, air can be used to push enemies away, create small tornadoes or wind gusts to damage enemies and allows you to throw and slam enemies. Outside of battle, it allows you to glide shortly and double-jump to reach high terrain. This element is represented by the goddess Athenea, based on the Greek goddess of wisdom and cleverness Athena. Earth Earth is a notorious classical element (and the last of the 4 classical elements as well), earth is a symbol of compassion, humanism, strength, and tolerance. In this game, earth can be used to shake the terrain, lift and throw stones or boulders and use it as a defensive wall against melee attacks. Outside of battle, it allows you to break certain stones or debris. This element is represented by the goddess Terra. Grass Grass is not usually acknowledged as being an element, but still qualifies as one in this game. It is a symbol of might, righteousness, power, and humor. Grass involves summoning logs to deal large yet slow damage to enemies, summon trees and forests around you to damage enemies in an area and also bind certain enemies with vines to stop their actions for a short time. Outside of battle, it recovers your vitality little by little. This element is represented by the goddess Hydra. Sand (or Desert) Sand is another qualifying element in this game. Sand represents complexity, depth, and definition. You can create sandstorms to deal continuous damage in exchange of not being able to do other actions while it's active, it can also be used to protect you from both melee and ranged attacks by nullifying some damage incoming from them and create quicksands so that enemeies are sucked in a determined position (for easy ways to deal damage). Outside of battle, this element is one of the few that has no real use. This element is represented by the god Sahara. Ice Ice is one of the last qualifying elements in this game. It pairs along with Snow to some extent. This element can be used to freeze the terrain so enemies have restricted or are slipped away by the hazard, freeze enemies for some seconds to prevent them from acting and summon cold rain that falls down on a large amount of enemies. Outside of battle, it can be used to freeze water in order to walk over it or to block the water flow in order to progress. This element is represented by the goddess Crystal (sibling of Invernus). Snow Snow is the last qualifying element in this game. It pairs along with Ice to some extent, but they have some differences. Snow can be used to summon blizzards and damage enemies around you, throw barrages of snowballs at enemies and damage enemies over time with a snowy wether. This is another of the few elements that has no real use outside of battle. This element is represented by the god Invernus (sibling of Crystal). Dark Dark is an element opposite to Light. Dark is used for utility more than offense; it can be used for limited stealth, to throw shadow spheres at random enemies, and to disorient enemies so they have a lesser chance to damage you. Outside of battle, this can be used to briefly teleport from one spot to another by using your shadow. This element is represented by the god Shayd (twin of Lumina). Light Light is an element opposite to Dark. Light can be used to summon light pillars that fall down as a majestic rain on the battle, fire away beams of light in a straight direction, or protect yourself with a light shield that absorbs the next incoming attack. Outside of battle, it can be used to illuminate dark stages or levels for a brief amount of time. This element is represented by the goddess Lumina (twin of Shayd). Lightning Lightning is one of the special elements introduced to this game. You can charge this element up by moving constantly and the attack's strength will depend on how much you charged it. It can go from small thunderbolts to a huge thunderstorm, and it ignores enemies' shields and defenses. Still, it is costly and restricts your actions. This element can be used to make machines and special things work outside of battle. This element is represented by the god Zaius. Metal Metal is another of the special elements introduced to this game. This element is used specially to summon melee weapons in-game, and in battle, you can create metal spheres that punish enemies in their way and create a defensive wall that greatly reduces the incoming damage. This element seems not to have an actual god, since it is mostly an artificial element. In this sense, the god of metal is essentially humanity. Time Time is not a real element but an actual power of the Metakhronos Sword. Manipulation of this power is taught to you by obtaining said sword and defeating the god of time Sentris in battle (as one of the 3 trials offered by Gomorthos in order to defeat him in battle). You can use this power to slow down your surroundings and approach combat more efficiently, or completely stop time and move freely for a brief moment. Space Space is another power of the Metakhronos Sword, this power is taught to you by having the said sword and defeating the goddess of space Vaia in battle (as one of the 3 trials offered by Gomorthos in order to defeat him in battle). You can use this power to alter space around you and harm enemies, but you can also create small black holes that swallow amounts of enemies (although it can be used once per battle) and turn gravity lighter (to make yourself more swift and certain enemies to be able to float) or heavier (to make you and the enemies slower, and even down airborne enemies). Dimension Dimension is the hidden master power of the Metakhronos Sword, mixing both time and space to act in battle. You can obtain this power in the easter egg involving Isaac and Aria (the Dimensional Administrators), if you're male, you will summon Aria to call upon a huge rain of swords that look exactly like the Metakronos and Zeta slices them apart while damaging enemies in the process, on the other hand, if you're female, you will summon Isaac to distort the dimension around you, eventually detonating this distorted energy, dealing damage to all enemies on-screen. Realms As previously stated, the hero must necessarily travel through a variety or realms, each based on a different element. Essentially, basis on the element means a place that reminds one of that element, so imagining the details is rather simple. Regardless, I'll detail the realms and which elements they represent. Aethron Aethron would be represent Air/Wind/Sky in the game, a breezy, temperature land around the clouds to be lightly tread upon, and obviously to be flown through. It would be quite precarious, but skillful maneuvering should escort a player through safely. The boss at the end would be a tornado-based creature which would attempt to disorient the player and slam them into hard surfaces, all the while working to prevent damage to itself. Volcindra Volcindra would be the Fire realm, a bewared territory amid high heat and danger. Given its volatile nature, there would be the constant threat of collapsing debris, much of which could cause significant damage simply by contact. It requires good resourcefulness to navigate. The boss at the end would be aggressive, never hesitating in a rapid assault with heavy objects. It would be highly dangerous to approach, as it would be made not even of lava or rock, but of pure orange and white flame. Terraitra Terraitra would be the most basic in nature of the worlds, representing Earth. It would be comprised mainly of fields, but often interjected would be hills and rocky areas. It'd simply take spirit to overcome. The boss at the end would be crafty, looking to attack from various places beneath the ground. Thusly, he'd warrant quick reflexes and foresight. Meroth Meroth would be the Water realm, one which would require cunning and good navigation skills, as well as some good puzzle solving ability. One of the most difficult aspects of traversing Meroth would be the potential need for evasive maneuvers, since many unholy terrors have been known to dwell in Meroth. The boss at the end would be precise, aiming to hit you with straight on attacks, but its weakness would be its vulnerable body that could be damaged when it tries to attack you. Good timing would be key. Silvaine Silvaine would be the Forest realm, a beautiful yet challenging place. It'd be close to what you would imagine a forest to be, but it would be populated by fantastical creatures who will not hesitate to attack you, warranting good fighting ability and the will to improvise and survive. This would be how the boss at the end must be approach, as it would be powerful and takes a good fighter to analyze and harm. Thermoth Thermoth would be the Sand (Desert) realm, a vast and dry landscape that would mean punishment and perhaps death to find yourself lost in. As such, this realm would require great perseverance to overcome. The boss at the end would be very direct, its strategy being to come right at you and catch you off guard. You'd have to be rather fast to outwit him, making him a wonderful challenge. Arcata Arcata would be the Ice realm, a gloomy world of punishment and danger (and the classic video game danger of slipping). To get through it would require determination. The boss at the end would be clever, working to get you into a trap by making you dodge another. As such, it would also require a good deal of cleverness to overcome him. Frigidon Frigidon would be the Snow realm, a very large and blurry place where merely seeing would a challenge, let alone fighting and progressing. Getting through this world would mainly demand good instincts. The boss at the end would be skilled and strong, attempting to hit you with powerful long-range attacks that'd cause significant damage, meaning you should probably work on your dodging to face him. Morthea Morthea would be the Dark realm, and given that, it would actually take the form of a large cave system. Although you'd typically get some form of environmental warning as to when something would be about to attack you, it'd be easy to get ambushed in these surroundings. Defeating this world would take courage and focus. The boss at the end would try to take advantage of the darkness to attack you, but you could stop him by moving constantly and finding some way to light the room and get the upper hand. Solara Solara would be the Light realm, a heaven-like land that would be very bright and enjoyable to look at. But don't be fooled, as many foul creatures could strike from nowhere, and use attacks such as light beams and energy balls to land decisive blows. If you're going to beat this level, you would be good at dodging and quite crafty to evade the attacks that you'd see in this place. The boss at the end would try to stun you by blinding you and then striking, but would also keep you on your toes with a light beam that he would try to focus on you. The key to defeating him would be using properly angled mirrors. Amperiam Amperiam would be the Lightning realm, extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Lightning would continually strike everywhere, making it necessary to move quickly and not remind idle, as you could be seriously hurt if you don't. The boss at the end would try to electrocute you by not only electrifying the ground, but also the air around you. It could also cause lightning to strike at will. The key to this boss would be tricking it into electrocuting itself by means of the environment. Aurus Aurus would be the section of the overworld focusing on metal, and would consist mainly of lost scrap metal. However, it would also be the location of the hidden shell of the Shizen Blade, to be visited by Zeta after collecting all the elemental essences. Aethron.jpg|This area is similar to Aethron. Volcindra.jpg|This area is similar to the realm of Volcindra. Terraitra.jpg|This area is similar to the realm of Terraitra. Meroth.jpg|The entrance to Meroth is beyond the rocks. Silvaine.jpg|This is similar to the realm of Silvaine. Thermoth.jpg|This is a large-scale picture of Thermoth. Arcata.jpg|This area is similar to Arcata. Frigidon.jpg|This is the landscape of Frigidon. Morthea.jpg|This is the cave entrance to Morthea. Sola.jpg Amperiam.jpg Category:VG Ideas Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:Single Player Category:Xbox One games Category:PS4 games Category:PC games Category:ElementKnight375 Category:Notably well written articles 2013